


Ghost of a Father

by eenimeeniminimo



Series: ghostbur drabbles [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, DreamSMP - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Ghostbur, Pain, considering life, l'manberg, no beta we die like men, why is wilbur intent on making everyone feel pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenimeeniminimo/pseuds/eenimeeniminimo
Summary: sometimes regrets aren't easily solved. the hurt you've caused isn't forgiveable. your wishes to take it all back aren't possible.sometimes you have to live with what you've done.(eret and the ghost of wilbur soot have a conversation)
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: ghostbur drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029960
Comments: 13
Kudos: 200





	Ghost of a Father

**Author's Note:**

> did u know that eret is supposed to be adopting Fundy? (if phil agrees)
> 
> haha pain

when wilbur signed away his son his only words to eret were "look after my son" (the words "better then me" left unspoken). eret simply nodded, his eyes were cold with no love lost as he looked at wilbur.

"I'll look after my son" he said, pulling Fundy closer. his voice was firm and left no room for arguments.

as they left wilbur knew there were so many words that he could say. he could yell, beg for forgiveness, scream that eret wasn't good enough- but as he looked he saw how his sons eyes sparkled with happiness he hadn't seen in years and he knew, he knew he couldn't do it.

that didn't mean that wilbur didn't watch over his son.

although wilbur may not understand much, he may not remember everything, one thing he did know is that he loved his son very much.

the funny thing about ghosts is that people wouldn't see you unless they were willing to look.

and Fundy never looked back.

so wilbur could watch him in peace. he watched as his son grew, as eret healed the wounds wilbur had created. as Fundy grew into the strong daring fox wilbur always knew he could be

sometimes wilbur would talk to Fundy. whisper sweet nothings about how proud he was and how good Fundy was. and although wilbur knew logically that Fundy couldn't hear him, he liked to pretend that when Fundy flicked his fox ears he was listening to wilburs messages.

wilbur never tried to talk to eret.

he assumed, just like Fundy that eret couldn't see him. that he'd forgotten wilbur, much like everyone else (much like techno, tommy, tubbo, phil-). 

it was on a day where gentle clouds had gathered around erets castle. eret was sitting on his throne. his face was littered with wrinkles and old scars.

wilbur rested by his side.

he knew not why he did so. Fundy had left on a mission the week previous but wilbur, wilbur had decided to stay.

it was a spur of the moment thing.

"you're a good father eret, and a good king. even when I was alive, you know, i looked up to you in some sort of way - even though I hated you. when I first died, i was so jealous but now, now I'm glad that you're here to look after my son and do the job that I never could-" wilbur stopped and took a deep breath looking at eret. this was so pointless. he smiled to himself and looked up at the wide gold flecked ceiling of the castle. 

the air was still and quiet.

"i hated you" wilbur jumped up at stared at eret in shock as the king's low gravelly voice echoed across the hall. although the king's voice spoke at the ghost, he did not look at wilbur.

"i really hated you. all i could see when I looked at you were the scars you left upon my son. i could only see the traitor that you were." eret continued. wilbur stood by his side, silent.

"i was confused at first, you know?" eret shook his head and finally looked in wilburs direction. "i was so confused when you decided to follow around my son."

"you could see me?" wilbur said, in shock.

eret smirked at that and let out a gentle scoff. "of course i could see you. i could never forget what you did." eret gazed up, "i even considered exorcism at one point." his lips curled, "when i saw you speaking to my son, despite the fact he couldn't hear you, all i could think we're the nasty vitriol you spat at him in the past. which is why I was surprised to hear such gentle words come from your mouth" 

"i still don't like you wilbur" eret stated plainly, "but" he turned his head towards the ghost "i don't think you're evil, not like i used to"

he sighed. " age changes people", erets said, before chuckling "not that you would know, i suppose". wilbur couldn't help but let a soft laugh out at that, smiling at his sons father.

"I've had a lot of time to think" erets continued, his expression turning more serious. he looked the ghost up and down, gaze considering. "and for all you did, and for the accountability you refused to take in life, all the pain you caused-" eret stopped for a moment looked in wilburs eyes.

"i really wish I could hate you wilbur." he stated, his voice steady, "and when I remember the young Fundy, and the old l'manberg i almost do but-" eret stopped and sighed again, "but you're not the evil monster you think you are."

"you really think so?" wilbur responded, his voice dry and croaky.

"i do. call it fathers intuition." eret winked at the ghost and wilbur could feel a small shocked chuckle rise out of him.

silence filled the hall.

"wilbur" eret said, looking at the young ghost, "why are you still here?"

wilbur shook his head. he'd thought about it before. everyone had forgotten him- even his own father. everyone had new lives and new families and his name was only ever brought up with soft distain.

his grave was grown over. 

so why did he stick around? 

that left only one reason-

"i have to be there to watch Fundy grow up" wilbur stated surely.

"fundys grown up, so why are you still here? what other reason could you have wilbur? he doesn't even remember you." eret stated coldly, pointedly 

"BECAUSE I WASNT THERE FOR HIM WHEN HE WAS ALIVE, OKAY?" wilbur sucked in a deep calming breath "i feel wrong. i wanted to be there, to watch him grow to help him become a great person and i still feel an itching to be by his side. something i-" his breath hitched "something i never did while i was alive" his face crumpled and his dead eyes felt hot and damp.

"you feel guilty" eret said simply. "and I'm not going to lie to you and pretend you shouldn't feel that way" he continued, "but that tells me something, something very important" 

"what?" wilbur responded, his voice broken.

"that you are human. and that somewhere in you there is good" eret responded, behind his glasses his eyes went soft.

"i-" wilbur started but then stopped. for once, he didn't know what to say.

the two sat in companionable silence in the wide, empty hall.

wilbur would stick around for a while after that. while eret never spoke to him again he would sometimes nod to the lonely spirit. 

it took some times but eret began to realise that wilbur was around less and less. when he did see him the ghost looked much more faded and peaceful then he had previously.

in a grave, lying under a forest of unkept grass, a body finally laid to rest.

sometimes eret would visit, one time with his son in tow.

"wilbur soot?" his sons whiskers twitched and his eyebrow cocked in confusion. "who's that?" he asked, looking at his father.

eret stood there silently for awhile. 

who was wilbur soot? an enemy, a friend, a lover, a father. was he a traitor who had destroyed everything, a mad man hell bent on vengeance, a kind courageous hero who created a great nation? 

"he was just a man i used to know" eret responded simply.

**Author's Note:**

> wilbur: I'm taking a break from writing the script  
> also wilbur: created the most painful, sad and riveting story arch out of any character


End file.
